Runi Skirata
Biography "Didn't I see you get blown up?" "Yea, but don't ask me to do it twice." --Zero Darkmune to Runi Skirata In the Beginning Runi was raised as a true Mandalorian on the planet of Concord Dawn. His father was of the clan Skirata and during smuggling operations met his mother Laseema. After a year the two were married, Laseema was adopted into the Madalorian culture at this time, and two years later a child was found on their steps. Other than a strange set of bio-cybernetic implants running up and down the babies arms he seemed healthy and normal. It is traditional for mandalorians to adopt orphaned children into their own society and raise them as their own, and this is exactly what Tracyn did; he named the boy Runi the mando'a word for soul. His entire life Runi dealt with being different and in many ways better than other mandalorian children. He was faster during their games, stronger in the many tussles he had. And when he began his warrior training the differences became even more apparent. But Runi always attributed it as him working harder and being willing to push farther. Mandalorians are considered adults at an age as low as thirteen years, where their sons would take a trial turning them into warriors and men. And although their numbers were slim throughout the galaxy their traditions remained the same. Runi was no exception. His trial was a difficult one. He was to sneak into a camp of Noghri pirates hiding on the moon of Yavin, kill their leader, and bring back his head as a sign of his victory. This was no simple trial. Noghri were extremely skilled assassins due to their abilities in stealth and hand-to-hand combat. Despite their small size, they were efficient killing machines, with claws, fangs, and a sense of smell so acute, they could smell one's bloodline. Infiltrating the camp itself that took every ounce of training his father had instilled in him. And even then he was still caught just meters away from the leader’s ship. But their overconfidence was to his advantage. As they prepared to kill him the dormant power inside of him, held in check all those years by his implants surged to the forefront at the prospect of his death. The strain on his body was enough to make him black out and when he awoke he had only hazy memories of his getting free and subduing his guards. Making his way to the leadership he engaged him in a fierce battle and decapitated him. Then he fled back to his ship and his people with the noghri’s head in a bag. Galactic Drifter After gaining his independence he signed on with a over ten different ships in the course of the next five and a half years trading his martial and technical skills to see the galaxy and build his list of contacts. The majority of the time he operated as a sort of outlaw technician and while he lacked the formal training of most techs he relied heavily on his natural instincts and gifts with machinery never once thinking that the Force could have been aiding him. For the last two years he apprenticed himself under the bounty hunter Adrian Rain and had more chances to showcase his martial talents. By the time he ended up back on Concord Dawn at the age of eighteen he had a substantial list of both legal and illegal contacts as well having 'visited' several security facilities. During his stint as a freelance warrior he even participated in several events on an arena combat planet before finally returning to Concord Dawn. He settled down into the life of a repairman, taking joy in the simple act of fixing things instead of breaking them for once. He’d seen the grimmer side of life, and now all he wanted was peace for a while. Private Contracting At 18 he was recruited by a man named Russel Eisely. After working several jobs for him and his son Gene, he was introduced to the shadowy, Reach Corp. With his skills, he climbed the ranks and became the Director of Security in a little less than two years. The title was merely superficial though and was only a cover to hide the fact that he was really one of the ones going behind the scenes and cleaning up internal messes within the company and external threats to it. While at Reach Corp he began constructing and finished his first set of armor using connections and tech gained through his employer. On particular mission involved Runi, with a band of mercenaries hired through Reach and two other mando'ade, having to 'clean up' an experiment done by Reach. They had released a chemical into the air of a planet that was supposed to improve the human gene. Instead it turned most of them into ravenous monsters. The things he saw and did there he doesn't talk about often. But he never expected the threat to Reach that he wouldn’t be able to beat. A woman named Jisela West. She was a hacker known in the underworld by all sorts of monikers but the one she was using at the time was ’The Ghost‘. Russel sent Runi after her but when he finally caught up to her he couldn’t finish her off. It was love at first sight for the young mandalorian and luckily she felt the same. Together they went on the run, hiding from Russel and Reach in the Outer Rims. In order to accomplish this Runi stole a ship prototype he and his friend Zero had helped Reach Corp design. He named it the Pulsar Skate. One event would bring them back into the heart of the galaxy. After being attacked by assassins on Tattooine in which Runi‘s cybernetic implants were burned out by an ion charge, Runi and Ellie decided to strike back. Ellie hacked into the assassins shipboard computers and discovered a trail that led them to the Empire. After days of scavenging and back trailing for information, days in which Runi took to heal leaving him with scars in the same patterns of his implants, Ellie discovered more, a facility located on the planet Ord Cantrell. A facility that would hold secrets of Runi’s past that had remained hidden for so long. Some Kind of Monster Runi had been genetically engineered, created in a lab through the splicing of DNA in an attempt by the Sith and the Empire to create the ultimate weapon in secret. At the same time he was created so was another, his genetic twin Khaleel. He was sent to Concord Dawn where he was adopted by his mandalorian father while Khaleel remained at the laboratory. While a mental block, sustained by the cybernetic implants that were now gone, was put in place to block his natural sensitivity to the Force, his brother's sensitivity was enhanced. And with it all the power that had been contained all the years began to manifest and make its presence known. Runi had to go to this place, had to find out more about himself, and those who created him. And most importantly he had to figure out a way to gain some semblance of control over this new aspect of his life. They had sent the assassins to bring him in, dead or alive, so Runi figured he’d might as well oblige them. With the help of the rogue Jedi Wil Omen and his band of mercenary fighters the Dirty Dozen Runi assaulted the facility in an attempt to gather more information on the experiments that created him, led by one Dr. Adasca, and completely destroy the place when he was finished. During a confrontation at the lab where Khaleel's presence was finally made clear Runi's own Force abilities rose to the challenge; in an astonishing display he caused an explosion that gutted the facility as his mental blocks failed completely. For a long period after words he would still have trouble controlling and accepting his abilities due to his mandalorian trained aversion to the Force. Around his 21st birthday the differences in his blood are becoming more apparent. Physical changes to his body along with growing sensitivity to the Force combined with the emotional trauma of discovering his birth have left him with some mental scarring and it was still taking him some time to adapt. During his initial shock though he drew away from all those he knew and cared about, some out of anger, others out of fear. Ellie was one of those and their separation shook him to the core. Seeing his pain Wil Omen and a gurlanin pilot/part time smuggler named Gaman, took him onboard Gaman's ship while he sorted out his life and started his training with the Force. Meanwhile Ellie went into deep hiding. He decided to become a mercenary, hiring himself out to whoever paid him the most while still learning and getting a feel for his new abilities. Some came naturally while other seemed to happen only when under pressure. It was something he could not allow, for he knew that if he were ever found out by his people he would be ostracized and cast out. Coming Out of His Shell Finally he got the call, a childhood friend, brother, and fellow warrior Zero Darkmune needed him for a mission that only someone with his skills could accomplish. He was to track down and help retrieve the mask of Mandalore. Using his extensive list of contacts gained over the years he traced it to a Rodian crime boss based on Tattooine. After working his way into the rodian’s confidence and remaining undercover for months he finally obtained enough information to verify the mask was there and contacted Zero. His fellow mandalorian immediately brought a team and laid waste to the compound while Runi killed the alien and retrieved the mask which he turned over to Zero for safe keeping. Seeking to continue his training he traveled throughout the galaxy to seek out teachers. He found them on several worlds including the planets of Harun Kal and Zonama Sekot (a difficult venture all in itself). His trainng was halted as he discovered a major slaving operation in the Helska system. Posing as a slave he was captured and formented a slave rebellion from the inside. After he left he tracked down a sect of Gray Paladins and trained with them seeing his style of living and theirs as complimentary. They even offered him a position among their order which he was forced to politely decline. Finally he traveled to the Suarbi system to study among the Jensaarai there. There manipulation of telekinetics supplimented his own training and their skill at armor-working rivaled that of many mandalorian metalsmiths. After traveling for years he felt like an end had come to his adventure and retired to Mandalore to continue his lessons on his own and re-establish contact with his friends and family in the wider galaxy. A Threat to the Galaxy A short time later Runi took a contract with a little known sect of Jedi called the Order of the Silver Jedi. The mission was to investigate the silence of one of their experimental asteroids. Bringing together a team of fellow mandalorians Runi left straight away. But what he found when he got there was definitely not what he expected. As they were in constant battle with beings of the dark side, they soon noticed that beings that used the dark side could do so to bolster their strength, and so they soon began experimenting with ways to make their connection with the light side even greater. They tampered with the natural bond which all beings shared with the Force, all with the best of intentions. Though some found a minor amount of success—their abilities seemed enhanced, their powers more potent—this was not yet good enough for the Order. In their haste to defeat the dark side once and for all, they discovered what they thought to be a fool-proof (if not dangerous) means of opening oneself fully to the power of the Force. The Order's greatest Jedi Knight at that time, an experienced and dedicated Knight, volunteered for the experiment happily. He was ordered to take at least a month to prepare during which time he meditated, fasted, and concentrated on his connection to the Force in anticipation of a complete merge with it. Both the Order and Knight himself believed he would become a living symbol of the light side, a glowing beacon of righteousness and justice. Unfortunately for him, and indeed the galaxy itself, the experiment backfired; instead of drawing on the Force to bolster his abilities, he was corrupted completely by the dark side and turned into the Force Vampire, a being that fed on the Force and indeed needed it to survive. As soon as he came to life, the Vampire's first act was to feed on the Silver Jedi who had aided him in the experiment, followed by destroying all the notes and computer files he could find in relation to his creation. From this point on, the Vampire attacked any existence of the Order of the Silver Jedi it could find. Runi and his team, including three Silver Jedi, were ambushed by the monsters the Force Vampire had created and in an epic battle barely escaped with their lives, losing two of the Silver Jedi in the process a master on the youngest knight. The best they could do was destroy the remaining ships in the hanger and drop a communications beacon that broadcast a warning to any ships entering the range fo the facility to stay away. The fate of the Vampire remains unknown. New Life After the mission he returned to Mandalore and set-up a permanent residence and began his hunt for his jilted lover Ellie. He discovered her back on Corellia with, surprise to Runi, a set of twins. Jaz and Thalie were both three now and Ellie had returned to her parents. She had also begun to slip back into her old habits of partying and drug use. Their initial meeting was not the tear filled reunion Runi had expected and Ellie made it clear that although she loved him and wouldn't stop him from seeing his children, she would not allow him to take them and raise them as'' mando'ade''. He left the planet with his spirits both lifted and brought low but continued to work throughout the galaxy. His primary activities focused on taking down a crime lord by the name of Largo the Hutt. After shutting down his cells on Naboo and Abregado-rae the Hutt decided to take a more active approach in removing him. Assassins attacked Runi on both the planet Spira where he had taken a short vacation and on Tranquilla Beach where he had been working with Schism Corp on designing their new security droid. Family, Companions and Contacts Immediate Family: Tracyn Skirata (Father, adopted) Laseema Skirata (Mother, adopted) Assorted Brothers, sisters, and cousins (Adopted) Jisela West (Spouse...sort of) Jax and Thandie (Children, twins) Khaleel (Clone, Brother) Blood Lords- A small mercenary force at Runi's immediate call. The group has done several missions together and Runi trust them implicitly. *Linda (Human Mandalorian) - *Kado & Adriana (Echani Madalorians) - *Gus'vel'dismoria aka Gussy (Alien Mandalorian Adopted) - A memeber of a little known alien race Cohorts: Zeronian Darkmune (Human Mandalorian) Gaman (Gurlanin Smuggler) Wil Omen (Human Former Jedi, Leader of the Dirty Dozen) Bror Panor (Bothan Gray Paladin Master) Ellistra Korr (Arkanian Jensaarai Shield Knight) Adrian Rain (Human Bounty Hunter) Other NPCs: Havok Squadron - An alliance Special Force squad assigned to bring in Runi after his initial transformation occured. *Captain Jami Zem - Human (Male) Leader of Havok squadron. A no nonsense Corellian. *Sergeant Aduro Degor - Kiffar (Male) Second in command. Ecxcels as a tracker. *Coporal Rassa Pahle - Chiss (Female) Marine *Private Valek Durame - Twi'lek (Female) Infiltrator and Interrogator *Private Ishale Ran-shok - Trandoshan (Male) Cross-trained as Urban Combat Specialist, Wilderness Fighter and Pathfinder *Private Fyor Kantal - Wookie (Male) Teachnician and Heavy Weapons Specialist Largo the Hutt - A crime lord with a grudge. Runi's actions forced Largo to shut down several of his more profitable criminal endeavors which earned Runi his eternal ire. He has a large criminal syndicate and vast resources at his disposal. Jacob Libak (Feeorin Thief and Con Artist also specializes as an information broker) Personality and Traits "Jumping is the easy part. Surviving to do it twice...now that’ll be tricky." --Runi Skirata Runi's battle experience and training make him an expert tactician and an excellent field commander, with his teammates frequently deferring to his orders in battle. Part of him is just naturally highly charismatic and it draws other to him and causes them to pick up some of his habits, both good and bad, even if he doesn’t do it on purpose. Despite his harsh upbringing and violent streak, Runi has been shown to have a certain deductive streak and a knack for escape. His only weakness (other than light sensitivity) is his soft spot for children and anyone who really grows on him (those people become his friends). In addition to raw analytical power, Runi is generally an astute judge of character, especially in the dark side of human nature. A killer himself and resident of several security facilities, he is often able to predict an individual's negative impulses before they act on them. One major characteristic of Runi is his indomitable will. Despite finding himself in situations where the odds of survival and/or escape would seem insurmountable, he always pushes forward and never gives up. While willing to work with a Force sensitive to get the job done, he has the average mandalorians aversion to the Force. A perfect human specimen, down to the cellular level. This perfection is displayed in his mental and physical abilities being the highest possible standard for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. He has received training since childhood in combat of all types and is proficient in most although he prefers pistols or in a pinch his bare hands. He is as equally comfortable on a hostage rescue as on an assassination assignment. A result of genetic tinkering a unexpected "shine job" gave him superlative night vision but, in turn, made his eyes more sensitive to light. This is the reason he began wearing tinted ballistic goggles to protect his eyes. He excelles in areas of mathematics and engineering, possessing the ability to make anything mechanical work regardless of whether he understood the device's purpose or its components. Runi has some knowledge of Sith/Jedi techniques for working cortosis from his time studying with the Jensaarai as well as skills gained from learning from mandalorian metal and weapon smiths, leading to the development of multiple specialized armors. He is able to effectively mask his presence in the Force, and is able to use a unique power called ballistakinesis. This power involved hurling a collection of small, usually harmless objects, such as coins or pebbles, and using the Force to accelerate their velocity to lethal speeds although he doesn't like to use it do to its usually lethal nature on targets. Runi in general seems to be much more in tune with the Force around them, almost bordering on a hyper-sensitivity. As an example, while with the Gray Paladins Runi sported a pair of dual blaster pistols and demonstrated the ability to deflect and "bend" or deflect other blaster bolts with his own blaster bolts, another sign of the Runi's advanced attuning with the Force. Runi also very good at blocking incoming telekinetic attacks, able to see the attack forming and stopping it before it can take effect. In addition to this, he has incredible precognition, being able to see far more into the Force than other Force users. This developed form of precognition allowes him to see the future, the past, and even current events over incredible distances. In battle, this ability was incredibly deadly, allowing him to see attacks before they happened; he could adjust, and perhaps counter them to his advantage. Force Powers: Neutral Apprentice Abilities- *Basic Alter Image *Alter Element Earth (May be related toAlter Enviroment but more similar to the techniques taught by the Shapers of Kro Var) I *Breath Control *Basic Healing (Self) *Basic Telekinesis - Push , Pull , Throw ~Force Choke *Enhance Ability (May be related to the Force Body technique)~Force Speed ~Force Jump *Force Sense ~Farsight ~Force Empathy *Force Persuasion *Meditative/Hibernation Trance Light Side Apprentice Abilities *Force Flash *Control Pain Dark Side Apprentice Abilitites *Force Rage Neutral Knight Abilities- *Enhanced Alter Image *Alter Elements Earth (Alter Enviroment) II *Battle Precognition *Body Adjustment (May be related to Force Body technique) *Enhanched Force Sense -- Force Sight *Enhanced Telekinesis – Whirlwind , Wave *Force Adhere (requires Force Jump/Telekinesis) *Force Cloak *Force Deflect *Force Grip *Force Spark *Healing (Others) *Psychometery/Telemetry *Protection Bubble -Force Barrier *Shatterpoint Physical Appearance "Keep hitting me, I'll just get prettier." --Runi Skirata Facial Features: Bronze skin with eyes the color of honey and an easy smile Runi has the face of a natural charmer. This is something he uses to great effect. He keeps his black hair short in the tradition of the Haruun Kal natives, the Korunnai who he spent a stretch of time with. He has a ring of scars around his left eye where he was hit with shrapnel. He likes to keep his facial hair neat at all times. Body: At 5’9 Runi is not the tallest and he knows it. What he lacks in height he makes up for in speed and his solid 175 pounds is lean and well toned. He has a Skirata Clan tattoo on his chest (A single blade on a ying-yang symbol) and several scars running up and down both arms where he used to have a set of cybernetic implants installed. He’s owns casual civilian wear but prefers his specially tailored clothing or his armor. Equipment and Weapons "The biggest gun doesn't win battles. All it really takes is one well placed shot...." --Adrian Rain to Runi Weapons commonly used: *FWG-5 Featherweight Flechette pistol - The FWG-5 is known as one of the most modifiable pistols in the Galaxy. The standard version is a projectile weapon but it can be tailored to use blaster, sonic, or acidic ammunition. Runi had one made from phrik with cortosis overplating. From there he either purchased or made the modifications for it himself. Added Modifications: Cortosis Over-plating Microblade Attachment (Under the barrel for melee combat) Magnetic Rail Barrel (Increased Range and Damage Output) High Velocity Feed System (Increased Rate of Fire) Delicate Hair Trigger Assemble (Increased Rate of Fire) Sonic Burst (Secondary firing function. Fires a ball of concentrated energy that created a high-intensity sonic blast powerful enough to shatter solid objects on impact and cause devastating injuries to sentient beings including broken bones or ruptured organs). *Charric Handgun *DE-50 Scatter Blaster - Known by Runi as a jedi killer, this pistol fires several shots simultaniously making it hard to deflect incoming fie with a lightsaber. The downside is its massive power drain and its likehood of overheating in prolonged battles. But in situations where dropping a FU is necessary, it makes an exellent choice. *Bryr Scatter Pistol Frame *Mark 4 Barrel Handle *Hair Trigger, with removed guard, and fingerprint system *Mark 5 DH Pistol Barrel *Bryr Mark 5 Core Unit DH Modified Power Cores Specs: 4 Bolts per shot 4 shots per second max (Overheat in about a minute) 3 shots per second max to avoid overheating *Modified Mandalorian Assault Rifle - A fairly compact rifle; it packs more power than the verpine and a higher range while coming in a less bulky frame. It also includes a beam silencer attachment that greatly reduces the noise of shots fired and makes the bolt invisible to the naked eye although it can be tracked by infrared. UV Scope (Triples as a X-Ray, Night Vision, and Hi-Res Infrared device as well as zooming in up to 10x) Ergonomic Grip (Increased Accuracy) Beam Silencer (Invisible/Silent ammo) *Beskar Vibrodagger - Features both a serrated edge and vibration generators to aggravate damage when withdrawn from a wound. Additionally, the blade was well balanced, capable of being used with only one hand by those proficient in two handed fighting. *2 Lightsabers Armour Statistics and Armaments: When he first started out he had a very crude set of armor made to resemble true beskar'gam. In actuallity it was made of durastell and had very crude equipment making it heavy and bulky looking. Over the years as his talents in engineering grew (partly due to his studies of mando'ade metal and weapon smithing and partially due to his traning with the Jensaarai) he began to construct newer, updated version of his armor until he came up with its current iteration. Unfortunately he doesn't wear it as often as he used to but if tradition or a mission should require it he usually keeps it close at hand on board the Pulsar Skate' '''or one of his other smaller ships. *-Helmet Controls weapons, sensors with verbal commands *-HUD (heads-up-display) featured information on the surrounding environment as well as a 360-degree field of vision *-Advanced radar allowed his HUD to provide information on nearby rooms, and could be used to scan the HoloNet and connect with databases *-Macrobinocular viewplate could be magnified to allow Runi to see great distances, and was equipped with, among other things, an infrared scanner that could be magnified up to 50 times. The infrared scanner magnifies light up to 100 times or displayed heat gradations. *-Broadband antenna was capable of intercepting and unscrambling comlink and starship comm transmissions. *-Rangefinder capable of tracking up to 30 targets from a distance of 100 meters. The rangefinder fed data to a display overlay inside the helmet showing range and movement for targets in a 360 degree radius. The overlay also linked to Runi's weapons systems to display fire vector and range data. *-Environmental filter system could filter out poisons and contaminants as well as provide Runi with a two-hour reserve air tank *-Battle Armour made of segmented Mandalorian iron /laminanium alloy protecting Runi from blaster bolts as well as being lightaber resistant. This metaloid has self-repairing properties as well as being lighter than standard ''beskar and its design gives Runi a greater 'mobility vs protection' ratio. *-Main clothing is a reinforced armour mesh bodysuit. The inner lining of the suit blocked poisons and corrosives for a period of time. This suit had pockets on his hips and thighs (one on each side). Integrated Weapons: (Left Guantlet) *--Flamethrower *--Micro Rocket Launcher *--Wrist Blade (Right Guantlet) *--Repeating Blaster *--Dart Launcher *--Wrist Blade Thread Tracker Smooth Criminal pt. 2 (Unforseen Destiny) Specter of the Covey Interesting Entanglements Pt. 1 and 2 Footloos and Fancy-free Shaking the Goods Farewell Who Wants to Play With Fire? Rise of the Mand'alor BON VOYAGE: Woes of the Revenant Jewel Category:Character Category:Male Category:Force User Category:Jensaarai